Don't trust me
by JadeAburame
Summary: A new student comes to Hagworts. The story revolves around her. But what happens when she gets paired with Harry Potter in a potion assignment when Harry does not trust her and they are both terrible at the subject? Sorry, horrible at writing summeries


**Don't trust me**

**Chapter 1**

**The students at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were curious to see whom the new transfer student was, that they heard about at the end of last term.**

**The opening feast was normally this loud and energetic. All the kids were talking and telling stories of their summer holiday. Harry and his friends on the other hand had spent most of their time together at the house of Black.**

**The doors to the Great Hall opened. The first years, Minerva, and the transfer student walked down between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table. The transfer student stuck out among the first years. One reason would be the fact that she was taller, being in the fifth year. She had long black that reached down her back and dark brown eyes.**

**Harry and his friends had actually meat the new student this summer. They don't seem to like her because of the fact that she's in the Order as a spy for the light, like Severus. They thought it was no fair, but her parents were Death Eaters and that meant she was able to get valuable information also like Severus.**

**The teacher and new students stopped at the front of the head table. Minerva went up near the stool with the hat on top if it. The hall went to dead silence.**

"**We will first start with out new transfer student. Elizabeth Miller. She will be placed in with the fifth years. You many find that she has different right then the rest of you students. Minerva explained, "If you will please sit on the stool now." She motioned toward Elizabeth, which she did as she was told. The hat fell onto her head.**

_**Very loyal aren't you? **_**The hat asked.**

_**I was raised that way. **_**She told him.**

_**Hmmm but your sense of right and wrong is very fascinating.**_

**She didn't comment this time.**

_**Right, well I think I'll place you in,**_

"**Slytherin!" The hat called.**

_**Oh joy. Another reason for Harry and his friends to not like me. **_**Elizabeth thought as she made her way over to the Slytherin table.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**I decided to sit by my cousin Draco Malfoy.**

"**Hey Lizy," Draco said, "God it's been ten years, if I'm not mistaken."**

"**Hey is for horses and I'm not one. I would guess ten." I said in my normal bored tone.**

"**What happened to the happy and optimistic girl I use to know?"**

"**You don't want to find out here." I told him truthfully.**

**Blaise came over and sat next to Draco.**

"**Sorry I'm late. Bathroom. Is that you Lizy?" Blaise asked, shocked.**

"**Hey Blaise." I said, remembering some of the play dates we use to have.**

"**Dude it's been forever." Blaise said, still very shocked.**

"**You guys know each other?" A girl asked, seeming very jealous by some fact. **

**I'm Draco's cousin." The girl smiled for some reason. "Blaise was part of the play dates our parents use to se up."**

"**Oh Draco why didn't you tell me?" She asked in what I'm guessing she thought was a flirting voice. Aw she was either dating him or likes him.**

"**As I mentioned before, Pansy, it's been ten years and I've got a big family."**

"**Why'd she leave?" **

_**Hello, I'm right here.**_

"**Her mother died. Then her fathered married my mom's sister Belatrix Lestrange." Draco said.**

"**My birth mother was a black." I said.**

"**But that doesn't explain why she left." Pansy said.**

"**Um…" Draco said, nervous.**

"**It's fine." I said, "Belatrix wanted to be rid of any memories of her late husband. We moved to the states."**

**Though that didn't stop her from winding up in Azkaban.**

**Dumbledore called the ball to order as the other first years were done being sorted and began his speech. He started to welcome everyone and that's where I started spacing it out. Most of what he was saying didn't apply to me. I could be out after hours. I can go into the forbidden forest. Then the new DADA stood up and started making a speech about the Ministry's interference at Hogwarts. This is why the Dark Lord asked me to come here. To spy on what that Ministry is planning and what I can get out of the Order. Truthfully I'm on the lights side. I don't like the way the Dark Lord is handling things and what he has planned. I only have the stupid mark because of Belatrix. The whole reason my life went to hell is because of Belatrix.**

**Dumbledore ended his speech and the food appeared. I took what I wanted and while I ate I thought. I know I want to tell Draco and Blaise about what has happened to me, but I want Harry to know as well. I want him to stop hating me.**

"**Draco?" I asked, in a curious tone.**

"**Yeah?" Draco asked, biting into a chicken.**

"**What do you know about Harry Potter?" I asked.**

**I knew more about the famous wizard then Draco did, knew that for a fact. I saw Draco's expression change. He looked annoyed.**

"**What do you want to know about him for?" he asked, a frown planting on his face as he looked over at the Griffindore table.**

"**I'll tell you after you tell me what you know about him." I looked at him sternly.**

"**He's an arrogant prat." Draco said.**

"**Yeah and he's 100% Griffindore." Some kid said that I didn't know.**

_**Well there goes my plan. They'll just have to learn to get along. **_**I thought.**

"**Well can you guys handle being with each other for like an hour without fighting?" Asked, seriously.**

**The Slytherin shared a look.**

"**Probably not." Most of them said at the same time.**

"**Well learn too because when I tell you what happened to me, Harry's going to be there." I said.**

**Draco groaned, "You're calling him by his first name?" Draco asked.**

"**Yes." I said, emotionless.**

"**Why do you want to tell him?" Blaise asked.**

"**That's none of your business." I said, my voice returning to it's normal bored tone.**

**The Slytherin's shared confused glances.**

**I sighed, digging my forking into my potatoes.**

**I followed Alex Junior, with the rest of the first years to the Slytherin common room.**

**Alex didn't seem full of hate as the other Slytherins. Actually he seemed happy, with a smile on his face as lead us. Must be some perfect. **

**We soon reached the Slytherin common room. The portrait was a man with a cadge lion to his left.**

"**Ah new Slytherins." The man said, "Shall I teach you how to wrestle in a lion? Those Gryffindores can be a nonsense." The man clamped his hand on the sleeping lions cadge.**

"**That won't be necessary Craig, Snakes are deadly at night." Alex said the password.**

"**Indeed they are." The portrait swung open.**

**We followed Alex to stairs that lead down work. "Girls dormitories are on my left and boys same on your right. Your belongings are in your rooms. You will get your class schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast. Now Elizabeth a word if you don't mind?" Alex asked stepping between the first years, "You can go now." He told the little ones. They all scattered.**

"**Yes?" I asked.**

"**Professor Snape has said that you may find a dorm with one of your year mates or have your own room." Alex told me, "You have until curfew t decided."**

**I nodded.**

"**Where is Severus's suit?" I asked.**

"**To the right of Craig's portrait. Take your first right and then your first left." Alex told me.**

"**Thanks, excuse me." I said walking back toward the portrait. I took the way Alex told me to go, until I was met with Salazar Slytherin's portrait.**

"**Salazar Slytherin." I said in slight shock and envy. I bowed to him.**

"**Ah you must be Elizabeth. Yes Severus has told me much about you." Salazar said.**

"**Well I'm flattered. I don't know the password, but is Severus in?" I asked, keeping my voice pleasant. It was a difficult task, let me tell you.**

"**Yes he is in. Hmm I know I can give you the password and trust that he would be fine with it, but how do I know your the real Elizabeth?" Salazar asked.**

"**Severus has a birthmark on the right side of his neck which he uses magic to cover it up."**

"**Indeed he does. The password is 'Don't underestimate anyone.'"**

"**They might just surprise you." I said with a smirk.**

"**Right you are young lady." Salazar swung open.**

**I walked. The suit wasn't too big. The kitchen was far too the left in the corner across from the me. It was cut off from the rest of the room by the wall, like a bar. The rest of the room had gray brick wall. A door to the far right wall and two doors on the wall to the right of it. The carpet was navy blue and the few couches and armchairs that were in the living room was blood red. The only other door was the one too the left of the kitchen.**

**The door to the left of the other one of the same wall, opened. Severus came out with only a towel. I raised one eyebrow at him in slight amusement of him freezing in place at the sight of me, before I looked down. **

"**Lizy?" Severus asked in slight annoyance.**

**My heart fluttered as he said my name. For a having a major crush on the man whose your best friend, professor, and who knows how much older, you'd think I'd stop in stare at him while he's only in a towel. It's called self-control, which honestly I don't have. I hadn't heard his voice sense last night and wanted to hear more.**

"**Yes, Severus?" I asked.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked, in somewhat desperate voice. **

"**I came to say hi." I said keeping my eyes on the floor.**

"**Well I'm going to get dressed." Severus said.**

**I followed. Severus stopped at the door and held it open for me, knowing I was coming.**

**Once in the room I looked around. The walls were black and so were the floors, but the bed was a dark green. The bed was near the right wall that held a picture of a landscape. The dresser was directly across from the bed. It was dark brown, almost as dark as my eyes. A picture of me was on it. I knew in on the top drawer there was picture of Lilly. I felt jealous of Lilly Evens, but never acted on it. Because the girl was very nice.**

**Severus moved to his dresser. I looked back down and sat on the waiting for him to finish. Then I realize that there was a closet in front of me. I shifted so I could sit fully on the bed and crossed my legs looking at the bed.**

**It was difficult for me to keep my eyes on the bed, knowing he was part naked going around the room to put on cloths. Of course I was use to this.**

**It shocked me somewhat when he sat directly in front of me wearing his silk blue pajamas.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked me.**

"**Do I look okay?" There was a big of anger in my voice. **

"**You look upset." his voice becoming more stern instead of gentle.**

**Stupid hormones.**

"**I'm fine." That time I did snap.**

"**Well excuse me for making sure." His voice sounded annoyed.**

**I stuck my tong out at him.**

**His eyes narrowed for a second, until he smirked that automatically made me smile.**

"**Dumbledore seemed to specified that your not going to be treated like the other student's. What do you think?" He asked, oddly curious.**

**I shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention."**

**Severus shook his head, smile still on his face, "Should have known."**

"**Come on Severus, you know me better then anyone else, even myself."**

"**Your right I do and I believe I am preferred to as Professor Snape here." He said, sounded serious.**

"**I'm not calling you that. I am not going to be treated as the other students. I wasn't the one who wanted me to be here." I said getting upset.**

"**Yu don't want to be here?" He asked shocked, but then turned to anger in a matter of seconds, "Your at a real school, your with people who respect you, your in classes, and your with me. Don't you dare say you don't want to be here?" Severus said, breathing heavy.**

"**Okay so I like being here, being with you, but it wasn't my choice. The Dark Lord wanted another spy. I was just more willing to do it then knew." I snapped back.**

**Some people would think we were enemies the way we fought. Some knew otherwise. As the thought ran through me, my anger vanished back into hormones.**

**Stupid hormones.**

**Severus though was still staring at me as if I had broken every ingredient he had. Though the blush on me cheeks told him something and his anger washed away. That only increased the redness on my checks. That only caused him to smile at me, which did nothing to stop my cheeks from going redder then a tomato.**

**Stupid hormones.**

"**So." He said changing the subject, "Where are you going to sleep?" I didn't answer. He got the idea almost imminently. "You can sleep in my guest bed room." He said, not seeming annoyed. A smile popped wide on my face. In a jolt reaction, I kissed him on the check and walked to the door. Realizing what I had just done, I went redder then a tomato.**

**Ignoring it, I snapped my fingers and very happy house elf appeared.**

"**Dobby here, at you service, ma'am." The happy elf said.**

"**Dobby." I mused, "I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you. Would you bring my stuff into Severus's guest bedroom?""Of course, ms. Elizabeth." The elf popped away.**

**I went back into the room.**

**Severus was staring at the bed, expression unreadable.**

**Severus's POV**

"**So." I said, changing the subject. The girl was brought out my gentle side again, "Where are you going to sleep?" She didn't say anything and I knew what she wanted. I was too far in love with her to not give her what she wanted. "You can sleep in my guest bedroom." I said, trying not to sigh.**

**A giant smile spread across her face. The next thing I knew was she had kissed my check and was then on here way to the door. She.. Didn't just… she did! Oh my god, okay compose yourself, Severus. All shock and likening, was wiped from my face.**

**She soon walked back into the room. My eyes went to her. She sighed sitting into my lap and curling up. She was tired.**

"**You want me to put you in your bed?" I asked, my voice low. Afraid my liking for having her in my arms would show. Her head was bellowing my neck. She nodded; she must have been really tired.**

**I picked her up and carried her into her new room.**

"**Are you seriously going to sleep in your cloths?" I asked, I knew she hated sleeping in cloths she spent the day in.**

**She quickly pulled herself out of my arms and went to her truck. She pulled out her white night gown. All her night cloths were white.**

**I walked over to the bed and faced the corner. When I felt the bed move, I turned to see her in her bed.**

"**Good night, Lizy." I said, walking to the door.**

"**Night, Severus." She said.**

**I turned off the lights, shut the door, and went into the kitchen.**

**Narrator's POV**

**Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room and sat next to his friends Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Neal.**

"**Where's Elizabeth?" Neal asked.**

"**I don't know." Draco said, it's not like her to stay in one place for too long. She was always like that, even as a kid."**

"**I wonder where she's sleeping." Pansy said.**

"**Who knows?" Blaise said, "From what McGonagall and Dumbledore said, she can do what she wanted?"**

"**I hope she doesn't get herself hurt or killed." Draco said, worried that something might happen to his cousin. His father had mentioned to him about her place with the Dark Lord.**

"**I bet she'll tell us tomorrow if we ask." Draco said.**

"**Hopefully." Blaise said, "She's changed so much."Draco shrugged.**


End file.
